Harry Potter Truth or Dare
by hermioneeponinelovegood
Summary: Takes place in the Great Hall with every character in the whole series. It is after the battle of Hogwarts. The pairings are Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna, Draco/Astoria, Michael Corner/Cho, Seamus/Ginny, and more, and assumed Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Draco/Hermione. Luna and Hermione are best friends.


A Very Daring and Truthful Harry Potter Truth or Dare

Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so it won't be perfect. It has Harry/Hermione, Ron/Lavender, Neville/Luna, and some others that you will see in the story. Please review with truths and dares that you would like the characters to do and what you think of the story. Every student that Harry was ever in Hogwarts with will be there and it takes place after the battle of Hogwarts, but characters can come back from the dead in this and if the character isn't in it you can still give them a truth or dare and they will be there in the chapter that your truth or dare is in. If I do not get reviews than I will just make up the truths or the dares, and if I'm bored and have no new reviews I will make them up also, or ask friends or family to make them up.

Chapter 1: The Rules of Truth or Dare

(All students that were ever at Hogwarts with Harry dead or alive come into the Great Hall along with the Order, some teachers, and all Weasleys in Harry's generation)

Albus Dumbledore told everybody to get into their seats, and then announced, "Today we all gather today for a game of Truth or Dare hosted by a girl named Isabelle! (Slytherins and Hufflepuffs groan, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors look scared and excited) I will explain the rules for some of you that may not know them. The reviewers will send in truths or dares and you will have to complete them and if you don't there is a spell that will make you never exist. You will have veritaserum so you will be forced to tell the truth." A bunch of students sighed and groaned while a teenage girl with long brown hair who is called Isabelle came to the staff table and announced in a shy but loud voice, "I'll make an example (makes paper airplane that lands on Hermione). Hermione, truth or dare?" Hermione sighed and exclaimed angrily, "Why me! It's always me, Ron, or Harry! Umm... I guess truth." Isabelle gives Hermione veritaserum and as Do you want to marry Ron?" She asked, evilly. Hermione tried to fight the veritaserum but ends up admitting that she didn't. "How? But I thought..." Ron cried while sniffling. Hermione started to panic about Ron. She didn't want him to know about her secret love for Harry. Luckily after that the veritaserum wore off and she lied, "Ron! I'm too young to make those decisions! I'm only seventeen!" At the top of her lungs. That seemed to satisfy Ron, because "So you do love me!" was his answer. "Umm... Yeah." was all Hermione could say.

There was a long silent moment until finally, Isabelle happily said, "Just for this round, I'm going to let Hermione choose the truth or dare." At that Hermione gave a sneaky glance in Harry's direction. She had the perfect truth for him. "Harry, truth or dare?" Harry replied bravely, "Dare! Make it bad!" Hermione sighed, she was going to ask him about his feelings for her. "I dare you to...(thinking hardly) snog a Slytherin Banner for two minutes." Everyone looked at her strangely, and she gave a look that said "What? It was all I could think of!" "That's easy," Harry bragged as he snogged the banner. The students all made gross noises as he pretended he was in love with it, while Luna checked the banner for nargles as she said, "I think it's fine, but the nargles could sneak on while you're snogging it." Harry waited for one minute before Hermione exclaimed, "Wait! I wasn't done yet! You also have to recite wedding vows to it." In attempt to make it harder. Harry was fine with that but Ginny was glaring daggers at Hermione. "I think you're making Ginny mad, Hermione," Neville worried while Ginny muttered hexes under her breath. Harry saw her and muttered in disgust, "I'd prefer to marry the banner right now than her!" "What was that Harry?" Ginny apparently had heard him muttering. "Nothing!" Harry yelled quickly. Then he started the vows. "Will you, the chair, always be loyal to me, and wed, and me, Harry James Potter?" Only silence was heard, and some slight chuckling. "Now for the kiss!" Hermione announced grandly as Harry kissed it, while Ginny yelled, "Nooooooooooooo! You're making him cheat on me!" Hermione glared at Ginny, as Harry had told Hermione that he was really in love with the bookish, brave, bushy, brown haired girl with chocolate eyes. "You haven't been together since the Battle of Hogwarts!" It was true, Harry had told Ginny he had his heart with somebody else during the battle, and that helped him win. Ginny's only excuse was, "But we're so cute together!" Because she thought she and Harry were meant for each other. Hermione was about to argue, but Dumbledore put a silencing charm on them, and Ron added, "Hermione doesn't mind anyway, she loves me!" Of course, that wasn't actually true, but Hermione didn't want Ron to know that, so she said, "...Right." And Ron replied, "Good enough." Isabelle, who hadn't spoken in a while, out of curiosity asked, "What did you want her to say?" "You, Ronald Bilius Weasley mean the world to me, and if you could not be with me I would kill myself, for it would be better than to never have you." Ron exclaimed in a dramatic tone. Ginny said in an annoying, stuck up tone, "Harry definitely thinks that way about me!" Harry and Hermione kissed each other on the lips. "Or at least I thought he did."

Ginny and Ron had an argument over who is more attractive, meanwhile, the students take a poll about it and Ginny won looks but Ron won personality and loyalty, though very close. Draco was obviously annoyed that he couldn't figure out new insults to call people so he yelled, "Why don't we just stop this stupid game!" Dumbledore was a bit scared too, and asked, "Could we?" Isabelle reluctantly agreed, but said that the next day it would be until lunch. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Draco all protested, "Noooooooooo! Isabelle ignored them and announced that it was the end.

Please remember to review!


End file.
